NeveR EndinG NighT
by Rose Verdict
Summary: We all know the story of the Bad End Night. (If you don't, look it up NOW.) But we never really find out how all of the characters enter that Mansion! This is one of many possible theories of why. And WHO THE HECK IS THAT CAPE PERSON! (Having cover troubles, sorry for the inconvenience!)


_NeveR∞EndinG∞NighT_

 _Mystery POV_

"Hey, hey, hey, LEEENNNNNYYYYYYYY!" shouted his twin, Rin. Hey, I made a rhyme! Meep. Anywho, I watched as she ran by me, unknowing of my existence. Hehehe...

"What _is_ it, Rin? Can't you see I'm busy?" came the reply.

"I only wanted to show you this _amazing_ new book from the library!" she teased. I followed her to their room, where she thumped the large volume on his homework, sending Pythagoras's theorem flying everywhere.

"RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNN!?" Len screamed. Yeesh, maybe I should have picked some other twins for this...but then again, his reactions are perfect for it!

" _What?_ I finally bring home a book, to read, _for fun_ , and you get mad at me?" Rin pouted.

"Well, when you scatter my late homework and hot chocolate, I tend to get angry!" Len glared at her.

"Sorry..." Rin murmured.

After a pause, Len brought her in for a hug-it appears he's a sucker for the waterworks-and once they separated, he asked, "So, what's this book called?"

I know! Not that they will soon... I grinned evilly.

"It says _Crazy Night_ , and it's got that sideways eight thing-"

"Infinity symbol."

"-yeah, that, in between." Rin read. "Let's see what it's about!"

She turned it over, and read aloud off of the back:

 _Welcome, travelers, to the Land of Woe._

 _Unto you my tale shall be bestowed._

 _But be wary in the land, for it's been said,_

 _That to be caught at night makes you good as dead._

 _And don't wander in the forest, because if you do,_

 _Never again will thy family see you._

 _For there lays a mansion, and when the doors shut,_

 _Those trapped inside will never get out._

 _Every night it appears, but not in the days,_

 _For when it is daytime, a village there stays._

 _The villagers of day are trapped there at night,_

 _And not one of them seems to know of their plight._

 _If one who enters the mansion escapes,_

 _then freedom will come to all those in that Place._

 _Of course, this freedom will not come without price,_

 _This you can be sure of, that much is true,_

 _So you see how being trapped there won't end well for you_

 _And one final warning, to those that this read:_

 _If you can read this, inside we will meet._

"Shut and out don't rhyme!" Len declared.

"Gee, thanks, Captain Obvious," Rin rolled her eyes at him.

"But...this is a kinda creepy premise...are you sure you wanna read this Rin?" Len asked her. Apparently Rin doesn't like creepy stuff.

"Well, yeah, I mean, it _is_ Halloween...or at least, it's October," she pouted.

"Well, your loss-slash-gain," he shrugged it off. It was now that I spoke to them.

"Most likely loss," I told them. The twins jumped at the sight of me. I guess they weren't ready to see me.

But then again, who is?

"AH! Who are you and _why the heck are you in our house?_ " shouted Rin.

"Those are very good questions, Rin," I sneered.

"HOW DO YOU KNOW HER NAME?!" screamed Len. Like a little baby girl, I might add.

"Same way I know yours, Len: observation," came my reply.

"STALKER!" screeched the girl-that's-technically-a-boy (aka Len).

"Just open it," I told them. Dang, my patience won't hold out much longer...

Rin opened it and said, "Hey, there's only one sentence in here!"

"What's it say?" Len asked. Rin shrugged, then read aloud:

 _See you on the other side._

"What the heck is _that_ supposed to mean?" she yelled angrily. A breeze began to blow throughout the room, and I answered her.

"It means exactly what you think it means, Riliane. I'll see you on the other side," I declared as I disappeared from view.

I knew exactly what would happen next. It happened with that sake chick, the ice-cream addict, the fish-lover, and the samurai and his sister. They will all pay for what they have done to me!

 _No POV_

* * *

 _First they'll get dizzy, as though the world decided that it needed to spin three times faster._

* * *

"Ohhh...I don't think I should have drunk that much hot cocoa..." Len moaned, clutching his gut as though it was going to burst. Rin, also nauseated, just shook her head. Immediately, she regretted doing so.

* * *

 _Then they'll begin retching-no worries, not messy, they'll just spew their memories away and onto a page of the book._

* * *

Rin began to cough. As Len watched, a silvery substance, not completely unlike the memories in Harry Potter, began trickling, then gushing from her mouth and onto the book, saturating it with images from their childhood. He couldn't keep watching for long though, because then the migraine to rule all migraines slammed his skull so hard, he threw up his own silvery stuff. As he did, the room seemed to waver. He looked at the girl by him, who was also in this predicament, apparently. Wait a minute...

Who is she? Where was he? What was happening? What is the shiny stuff dribbling from his mouth?

* * *

 _Then a twister of sorts will suck them inside while they scream for the help that will never come._

* * *

The breeze that had begun blowing earlier, it seemed, had whipped itself into a full-blown frenzy. The boy's hot cocoa was drawn up and out of the cup, scalding the two visible children as it flew by. Then the hot cocoa whirled around and was sucked into the pages of the book. The boy himself had to grab his bedpost to keep himself anchored as the papers on the bed blew past, then he had to grab the girl-that's what that word means, right?-to keep her from falling in.

The girl was hysterical, screaming at the top of her lungs as her bow(?) was ripped from her head. Only occasionally could her voice be heard actually making words, like "HELP!" and "SAVE ME PLEEEEAAAAASE!"

Wait just another minute... The boy was screaming "SAVE ME PLEEEEAAAAASE!" and she was yelling "HEEEEELLLLP!"

The bedpost made a cracking sound, and the two stared at it in horror as it snapped, sending them catapulting towards that horrible storybook.

* * *

 _Right before the book shuts on them, they'll grab onto a page with a death grip, ripping it from the book's physical form and taking it with them to the world the mysterious person created._

* * *

The two tumbled through the air and latched on to the cover in a death grip. Their hair, clothes, and legs were flapping wildly in the wind as they tried to pull themselves out of the book, to no avail. The girl, however, managed to wrench her arms out long enough to record a message on a headset that the boy had been wearing:

"HELP US! I DON'T KNOW WHO WE ARE, THE BOY IS LOSING HIS GRIP, AND THERE'S A CRAZY MAGIC PSYCHOPATH WITH A BOOK WE CAN'T GET OUT OF! IF YOU SEE A BOOK THAT SAYS CRAZY NIGHT WITH A SIDEWAYS EIGHT-"

The boy cut in over the noise, "THE INFINITY SYMBOL!"

The girl kept going, "-DO NOT OPEN IT! REPEAT, DO _NOT_ OPEN CRAZY NIGHT! IT'S A TRAP!" She used the last of her strength to chuck it out the window, where it landed on another girl's head.

The boy watched as the girl fell unconscious, accidentally ripping a page out of the book as she fell in. The boy tried to pull her out, but all he managed was ripping a page out himself before falling inside.

Suddenly, the tornado fell silent as everything fell and the book slammed closed. The mysterious figure reappeared and picked it up, and right before disappearing, gave an evil chuckle that lasted longer than the memory of her.

When the mother of the two children came home, she called down the hall, "I'm ho-ome!"

Silence.

The woman repeated herself, getting the same response. She walked over to the door of the two children's bedroom and opened it. The room looked horrible. Almost as if a twister had swept through it. She stifled a scream, reaching for her phone.

"Hello? Operator? Please get the police on the other line!"

The operator could tell that she was forcing herself to stay calm. " _What's the emergency, ma'am?_ "

"My two children have been"-gulp-" _kidnapped!_ "

* * *

 **BAHM BAHM BAAAHM! LET THE GAAAMESSS, BEGIIIIIN!**

 **Miku: WOOOW, way to be on time! 9_9**

 **SHUSH YOU!**

 **Miku: But really? You skimp on the work on Shut Down and Kinky and Zedone to work on...a late Halloween special?**

 **I HAVE MY REASONS! THAT AND SOME PEOPLE LIKE THIS SONG SERIES! AND PEOPLE LIKE CREEPY IN MAY!**

 **Miku: Riiight...**

 **since when are _you_ so sarcastic, Miss More-Epic-Than-Thou?**

 **Sooo, how's my whut-teh-heck-Halloween-y fanfic? Please review! Reviews make for happy, healthy, productive, and _improving_ authors! ^u^ Just warning you, I'm trying to concentrate my work on my other three stories, but I'll try to keep this one alive, too.**

 **FOOD EATER VERDICTA IS OUT! PEACE!**


End file.
